


Across The Universe

by Lazynoodle



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Strange - Freeform, F/M, Happening during Infinity War, Infinity War, Reader is a sorceress, Stephen Strange - Freeform, isn't that cool?, people dies bc it's Infinty War, screw you Thanos, spoilers duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazynoodle/pseuds/Lazynoodle
Summary: Reader was a sorceress and in relationship with Stephen Strange. After Thanos got the last Infinity Stone, she needs to find Stephen before it’ll be too late.





	Across The Universe

The fight in Wakanda was a nightmare. You were fighting with endless number of horrific, unearthly monsters. They were like a cannon fodder, coming in waves to kill everyone, don’t minding their own life. A primitive, unstoppable force. When Thanos appeared in the woods, you felt a crack in the fabric of reality. So many Infinity Stones in one place. It just wasn’t meant to be like that. It shouldn’t be.

You shook under the feeling of presence the most powerful force you have ever encountered. You were a sorceress for a long time but you never felt something so overwhelming or intimidating. But you didn’t have time to think about it. One of the beasts jumped at you so you cut in half. The cold, blue blood splashed on the ground. You wiped your face with a sleeve of your robe.

The merciless African sun. The fight with fast, deadly and endless creatures that didn’t feel pain or fatigue. Your face was dripping with sweat, your clothes stained with inhuman blue blood, your heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through your veins. You couldn’t stop to think, you had to keep moving, killing one creature after another.

Screams of the warriors and screech of the monsters were still rumbling in your ears when you felt it.

Everything stopped for a moment. The beasts calmed down and the people stood bewildered. You felt this enormous, pulsing energy. It came in waves, penetrating every single fraction of reality. And you knew what it was. Protectors of the Earth failed. All of you failed.

Without a second thought you opened a portal and rushed into it. It was too late but you had to find Stephen. When people started turning into ashes you were no longer there, but somehow you knew what was happening. Not only on Earth but everywhere.

You opened portal after portal, blindly looking for Stephen. You had to find him, you had a feeling, a desperate, primitive urge to find him by all costs. You ran through places all across the universe, just trying to find the right one. Your vision started to blur, your veins protruded and you could feel pulsating pressure at the back of your head but you barely noticed that. No one should open portals that far and so many of them in such a short time. No one should squeeze themselves through the universe that much. It was dangerous.

But you didn’t care about yourself. You had to know that he’s safe. That he’ll live.

It felt like several minutes but it were just hectic seconds when you finally found the right place. You fell through the portal on a deserted planet but the only thing you could see was Stephen slowly disintegrating into grey flakes. Hearing you hoarse cry he looked at you with unbearable remorse and sorrow in his eyes. You desperately tried to grip him but he was flaking through your fingers. It was just a matter of seconds when the only thing left was a heap of ashes.

 Somewhere at the back of your mind you were aware that it might happen but you still hoped that maybe, just maybe, he will be the one to survive. That he will be in the other half of the universe. But he was gone. You lost him and there was no hope that you’ll ever see him again.

You fell on your knees in front of remains of the man you loved, tears running down your face uncontrollably. The world was spinning and your body was screaming in pain but you were barely aware of that. All you could see was this pathetic, little pile of ash. All that left after the great sorcerer and even greater man. After your Stephen. You couldn’t help a sob when in your mind flashed the memory of the last time you saw him.

***

The whole New York Sanctum shook. You heard people screaming and cars honking. You stormed out the front door only to see a gigantic circular spaceship floating above the city. A terrified man ran next to you, almost knocking you over.

Thanos, you thought, or at least his inferiors. It was a hella bad day for Earth.

Hearing your name, you turned to your partner who run out just after you.

“I need you to get out of here” said Stephen, his voice low, slightly trembling.

“Are you out of your mind? You’re the stonekeeper. I’m not gonna leave you.” You snapped back feeling cold dread and grim determination in your heart. No matter how bad the situation was, you were always by his side. That’s why both of you were able to get out of many nasty situations. You didn’t want to leave _him_.

“No. You have to find the Mind Stone.” You have never seen Stephen so serious before and you have seen him in many dangerous situations. It wasn’t the first world’s end you two had to prevent.  “Whatever happens, I need you to stay on Earth. Protect it by all costs.”

He locked his eyes with yours. You knew he was right. You hated that, but you knew it.

“Alright” you sighed painfully. You had a gut feeling that you won’t see him for a long time. Before you said another word Stephen pulled you into a short kiss.

“You are the love of my life.” He said, still grasping your shoulders. His intense gaze told you that he really meant it. He was open and serious about it as he’d never been before and you knew that relationship between you two was the meaningful thing in your lives.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Stephen added before running towards invaders and it was the last time you heard from him.

***

“He did it” the metallic voice pulled you out from your memories.

“What?” you asked trying to bring yourself back to reality, to handle your own sorrow and bereavement.

“Thanos wiped out half of  the universe” said blue skinned, cybernetic woman but it fell flat. Despite her trying to sound indifferent, she was moved deeply by what just happened.

It was when you realized that you weren’t the only one mourning. Looking around you saw more heaps of ash. You saw Tony Stark with his face hidden in his hands, muffling a sob.

And it was when you truly realized. _The half of the universe was gone_. Your loss was only one of many others and it made you feel even more terrible. Your vision blurred in the physical pain of body pushed over its limits. Your jaw clenching so hard you couldn’t even groan, your muscles tensing and losing uncontrollably.

“And Strange gave Thanos the Infinity Stone just like that” hearing Stark’s bitter voice broke your heart even more. You couldn’t believe that Stephen would give away Time Stone on his own will. He was ingenious. He must have had a plan. You hold onto that thought as it was your only hope.

You curled up retching. Every fraction of your existence was in pain but you knew one thing. You couldn’t stop. Not now. Not ever. No matter what happened, you had to keep going. That what being a sorceress was all about. That was what you learned from Stephen all these time ago and it was the only thing left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr: https://lazynoodlepuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
